The Ebon Blades of Morian
Alignment Lawful Evil Headquaters - Norsca Patron Deity - Garm The Ebon Blades of Morian are a group of Fell Knights, Ebon Stalkers and Winter Witches who are dedicated to the frozen wastes of their homeland. They embody the unforgiving and violent nature of Morian and ensure that the will of King Gurdahl is carried out. History Structure The Ebon Blades of Morian have a unique structure that is broken down to regional power bases. Any Members that are located in Morian fall under the Commanders of Morian regardless of Rank, though high ranking members are considered to be their Rank they will be subordinate to local members of their rank or higher. Commands: Xepher is under the Command of Dread Lady Alistra (Witch 10, Winter Witch 8) * Bazov Sea Territories: Responsible for discord in the territories surrounding the Bazov Sea. Under the Command of Tempest Cirath Blightreaver (Kineticist 13). The command is currently setup in the Territory of Corras. * Ice Cap Mountains: * Morian Highlands: Home of the Ebon Blades. Commanded by Overlord Vicas Bloodeye (Slayer 10, Ebon Stalker 10). The command is setup outside of Norsca in the Ebon Keep. * Lurnian Lowlands: * Concoran Savannah: Ultramar is under the command of Dread Lord Beliefs and Goals Recruitment Character Rules Rank * Enlisted: The Enlisted are just that, new members of the Ebon Blades. * Bloodied: A proven member of the Ebon Blades that does not have a official rank. * Shadow Blade (10 Fame, 5 PP): This is a fully fledged member of the Ebon Blades and normally will command Bloodied. They have access to the Ebon Blades Awards. * Storm Bringer (20 Fame, 5 PP): 'Considered an Officer in the Ebon Blades, First Swords command multiple Bloodied and Shadow Blades. * Tempest '(30 Fame, 10 PP): Regional commander, responsible for coordinating actions between Storm Bringers. * Harbinger (50 Fame, 10 PP): 'Responsible for multiple regions. * Dread Lord or Lady '(55 Fame, 15 PP): 'Responsible for operations for a continent. * Overlord '(60 Fame, 20 PP): '''Commander of the Ebon Blades. Awards * '''Lesser Armor Upgrade (10 PP) -''' Gain a free armor Enchantment. Cannot exceed 5,000 gp * '''Lesser Weapon Upgrade (10 PP) - 'Gain a free weapon Enchantment. Cannot exceed 5,000 gp * '''Armor Upgrade (15 PP) -' Gain a free armor Enchantment. Cannot exceed 10,000 gp * '''Weapon Upgrade (15 PP) - '''Gain a free weapon Enchantment. Cannot exceed 10,000 gp * '''Greater Armor Upgrade (20 PP) -''' Gain a free armor Enchantment. Cannot exceed 15,000 gp * '''Greater Weapon Upgrade (20 PP) - '''Gain a free weapon Enchantment. Cannot exceed 15,000 gp * '''Contact (5 Fame, 5+ PP) - '''Gain a contact in a particular city. The character can consult with this contact for local gossip, news, and advice; this action grants the character a +2 on gather information checks and Knowledge (History, Local, Nobility, and Religion) checks made regarding the contacts city, but the character must wait 24 hours for the contact to provide the desired information. For an additional 10 PP, the bonus from the contact increases to +4. A character may have contacts in multiple cities but having multiple contacts in a single city provide no added benefit. * '''Template ' (30 PP)': The Ebon Blade goes through a ritual to either receive the Blight or Frost Touched Template.